


Who We Are

by MamaLoser1



Series: Who Are We? [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, High School, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaLoser1/pseuds/MamaLoser1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No one will know unless we show them." my quiet voice echoed slightly against the walls. "What?" his voice made me melt, it was like a melody. "Who We Are."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back and Done With This

Corals POV

        "Wake up Cory! God I've been calling you for ten minutes now!" my sister yelled out. 

        "I know that's why I ignored you!" I yelled back. 

         "Ugh you're so immature!" Hesed said huffing and stomping away. 

        I giggled to myself as my sister huffed away annoyed with me as always. "Good morning Dusk, hello to you to Dawn." I said to my two adorable huskies sleeping in there should I say very expensive beds. I grabbed my outfit then skipped into my bathroom. I put on some music as I usually do and stripped down. I sang along to the music as I did my usual routine using all my chocolate scented shower products(a/n: actual thing). The water soon went cold so I turned it off. I bounded out of the shower I placed my hair in one of the twisty towel thingies girls usually do.

        "Cause all of me loves, all of you, all you're curves and all you're edges, all you're perfect imperfections." I sang as I dried myself off. Getting ready for the day I made sure I put a signature bow in my hair, it's basically my thing. I jogged hopped out of my room fully clothed and ready for the first day back at the jail. "Morning Dad!" I started off. "Hesed" I exclaimed. 

        She made a little face at me making her glasses scrunch up at the top of her nose. I did the same thing at her but stuck out my tongue. "Okay okay quit it." my dad said. I giggled at my huskies who had jumped up on the couch and were staring at us tilting their heads a little in confusion. I grabbed an apple knowing if I ate waffles I'd be late for the first day of school. Plus also getting to see my friends again,.

        I started towards the door as I munched on the apple. I jiggled my keys in my hand and gave my dad a kiss on the cheek as I walked past. "Bye Dad love you." I said as I skipped off. 

        "Whoa whoa whoa, where are you going. You didn't eat my super delicious scrumptious waffles." my dad asked me. 

        "Dad if I eat you're amazing waffles I'm gonna be late for the first day of school, and driving my new car for the first time thanks to you." I said nudging my dad for finally buying me a car. He chuckled a little bit. 

        "Hey don't blame me blame the one who crashed your first one." my dad said giving a little nod towards my sister. 

        "True dat." I giggled out as I gave a glance to my sister who was eating some cereal. Me and my dad stared at her until she finally looked up.

        She placed down her spoon and her phone and looked up at us."You know I could hear you." she said fixing her wavy brown hair. She glared at me and my dad since she remembered it was her fault for crashing my car in the first place. I giggled. 

        "I still love you though." I said to her giving a little side hug to her as I walked past. ""Well I'm off." I said putting my fist in the air like superman and walking towards the door. I felt like I was forgetting something them slapped a hand on my forehead. "Dangit!" I whispered to myself as I forgot to bring my backpack and my dogs. Since the school has accepted pets to be aloud at the school over the summer they made a 'day care' for them, also known as a park full of trainers. We have to check in with our ID's I know dumb right.

        And since my dogs are puppies, might as well. I walked back into my house seeing my dogs sitting on the couch staring at me and almost seemed to be glaring. "I know I forgot let's just go already." I said grabbing their leashes off of my backpack. They both gleefully jumped off the couch and flashed outside to my new fancy smancy car. I opened the door and they jumped inside also placing my backpack on the floor. I jogged to the drivers side and drove off blasting the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air theme song. My dogs stuck their heads out of the open window with their tongues stuck out making me chuckle. I stopped the car at a stoplight and waited. I fangirled a little as I saw some dogs playing in a yard. Dusk growled a little and I held up my hands in surrender.

*Skipadeedoo*

        I parked in front of the school then got out. I looked around and saw my friends start parking their cars also. They all saw me and gave me waves I waved back as I saw my practical 2nd family. They reached into their cars and brought out their pets. I skipped to the front of the dog park meeting my friends there. I also brought out my fancy ID. "Hey girlies and guysie how was your guys' summers?"" I said to my friends Hailee, Ali, Joselyn, Marissa, Lindsay, and Colby(Lindsay's bf). 

        "Dude we hung out all summer." Marissa said to me grinning a little. 

        "Oh yeah, well who cares, you guys bring your babies I brought mine." I said putting down my dogs as my friends nodded and brought out their dogs/cats. We quickly checked into the pet center and they put down their pets onto the ground.

        Our pets all went to each other happy to see each other again. "Awww." we all said as they ran to the pet park/care center. 

        "Have fun and be safe." Hailee said as we all laughed. Hailee chomped down on a granola bar then missed the trash can when she tried to throw away the wrapper. I skidded over and picked it up and threw it away. 

        They gave me little grins. "What I gotta keep 'Murica clean you know." I said as they chuckled at me. We all walked and chatted together as we strided over to the stairs of the school. We all looked up at our school and I'm guessing none of us were not even a bit ready for the new year. 

        "I hope we don't run into the pirujas (sluts)." Joselyn said. We all nodded. Lindsay adjusted her guitar case and saxophone in her hands and gave me a glance. 

        "Ready Momma?" she asked me. I nodded then jumped up onto the first step and we all ran inside chasing each other like little kids. 

Wooh first chapter!!! Hope you guys liked it and see you lovelies later! Bye!!! -Mama


	2. Crushes and Exes

Liams POV

        My feet dragged me toward the front doors of the school. A loud car beeped in the background showing I locked my car was locked. There were people all around me, running about and creating more chaos at this prison. It was more like preschool than high school. People went up to me and said hi or asked me how my summer was. And I'd reply with the same thing over and over. The stairs of the school made me even more tired then I already was. Waking up early was harder than you think if you're not a teen. I trudged through the hallways toward my locker where my best mates stood.

        "Sup guys haven't seen you in forever." I said to my mates. I quickly gave them all bro hugs and started to mess with my locker. 

        "Liam, how was your summer?" my best mate Niall said. 

        "As always." I grunted back as I fiddled once again with my locker. I opened my locker and stuffed my unneeded books into it not caring what order it was put in. I stared at the mess I made then decided to fix it. I grabbed my letter man jacket out of my bag and quickly placed it on. I looked around making sure that my ex didn't find me. 

        "Dude I can't believe it were seniors this year were gonna rule the school. Plus we finally get to go to prom and ask our crushes!" Louis said excitedly quoting Grease in the process.

        "Well we hope you're talking about us guys." I cringed to the sound of my ex gf's voice. All of us groaned at the same time. Me and the boys slowly turned around to see our ex girlfriends, the schools cheer squad, and biggest bullies in the school. Great. (F.Y.I. Being sarcastic).  
        "Stacy." I sighed "we aren't together anymore and you know that. We broke up last year and forever will be." she looked at me with a surprised face and gasped. 

        "I thought you liked me because we are the most popular people at school and well, look at me, I'm gorgeous." she said flipping her hair over her shoulder.I grunted not ready to deal with her selfish self again. I looked around seeing my crush Coral walking in with her friends.

        "Stacy I like someone else and so do the guys." I said to her as I stared/smiled at Coral. Stacy and her friends huffed and walked away.I turned around as I saw my friends staring at Corals friends too since they have crushes on them also. As I again turned around and grinned as Coral hugged her friends and walked my way. Well not to me but down the same hallway I was in."Bye guys!" I said as I jogged to class happy to pick my own seat next to Coral. I walked in just as she sat in the middle of the classroom. I walked over casually pulling up my varsity jacket. "Um, is this seat taken?" I said or more of choked out.   
         She looked up smiling a little "Um no it's-" I was suddenly pulled by my arm and forced into a seat.

        "No it's empty reserved for you." hesitantly I looked over to see my ex once again.   
        "Great." I said dragging out the word plainly with no emotion. As I looked at Coral again, and as Stacy held my arm, she looked back with a small grin. I smiled back and mouthed a 'sorry'. She waved it off and looked back to the front just as our teacher Mr. Banks walked in ready to start US History. Also trailing behind was my mates and Stacy's friends Gracy, Lacy, Macy, and Tracy clinging to them. They quickly walked over and sat down next to us looking scared as fudge. Mr.Banks started to teach, but he was blocked out thanks to Stacy's constant talking. Luckily I've learned to tune her out as well.

        I stared at Coral with a huge smile on my face and thankfully she didn't notice me. I was daydreaming like an idiot I'm sure. A hand was waved in front of my face making me snap out of my daydreams. "Um, hello ! Babe pay attention! I'm talking to you!" Stacy silently screeched. I cringed at her and shook my head as I sat up straight.  
        "I'm not your babe. That was a long time ago, and I'm not going down that road again." my voice was slightly harsh, making her look shocked.

        She immediately snapped out of it and continued to talk about homecoming and how we should go together. I was not going to homecoming this year it was too boring. I groaned and laid my head down on my desk and listened into Mr. Banks' lesson.


	3. Food and High School Musical

Corals POV

        Great the wicked witch of the west is back and her flying monkeys too.The door opened to reveal my friends walking in and sitting next to me. "Herro again lovelies. So any new diva stories?" I asked looking at a grumpy looking Hailee. She had a big glare on her face so it must have been a diva. I looked at my friends as they looked at me and we braced ourselves for the wrath of Hailee.

        "Ok so I'm at my locker right. Minding my own business when suddenly a popular comes over and decides to ruin my day by annoying me." Hailee said adding exaggeration by flailing her arms. She then glared at Gracy's blonde head. We all laughed at her a little bit because we know how much she hates Gracy. 

        "Cheer up, maybe she won't bother you the rest of the day." Lindsay said patting her back. 

        "Thank you Gandalf for your wise words." I said to Lindsay. She gave me a glare and stuck out her tongue at us. She then started laughing along anyways.

        Beside her head I saw Niall staring at Hailee, when he saw me he quickly looked away. I shrugged it off because he was probably wondering why Hailee was glaring at Gracy since it is his ex. As the chatter died down our teacher spoke up. 

        "First day of school already, and I'm already pumped to see our team win homecoming." he said Everyone cheered except us we only cheer if it's for Colby since he's part of the baseball team.

        "Hey Coral when are we practicing today?" Ali asked me. I was about to answer when we were shushed by Stacy.

*Skip Da Time*

        "Finally lunch!" Ali said. We all stared at her like she was crazy cause that's usually Hailee's line. "What I didn't eat breakfast?" she said, we nodded understanding cause the first day of school is stressful. We sat down at our usual table after we grabbed our lunch. 

        "Ok so any new encounters with Godzilla and her possy?" Colby asked. Everyone was silent shaking our heads as a no. We started to happily munch our food chatting here and there, and trying not to spill anything.

        I looked around the lunch room to see the usual separated groups. Looking around again I saw Stacy and her clique walking over. Can't we get a break!? "Guys I hate to burst your bubbles, but look I said." pointing at the pirujas (sluts). They turned just in time to see Stacy and her clique coming over. 

        "Are you serious!" Hailee whisper yelled. She angrily threw down her food and turned around to look at the group. 

        "What do you want." Ali said rolling her eyes.

        "Well well well if it isn't the biggest dorks of the school. Little miss bunny(me), Garbage disposal(Hailee), Sass Back(Ali), Selfie Addict(Joselyn), Rainbow Head(Marissa), and Mickey and Minnie(Lindsay and Colby)." Stacy said. 

        "It is very nice to see you too Stacy and others." Hailee said glaring at Gracy. Gracy glared straight back. God why can't she just leave us alone. It's not like we did anything.

        "Yeah we were just thinking of showing this song to you." Ali said smirking at us but then glaring at Lacy. Lacy also glared back. I knew what she was talking about. She wanted us to burst out into song in the cafeteria. This isn't High School Musical! I wish though... She looked at me and I got up. Me and the girls do sing, but barley in public. I saw the band practicing at one of the tables. I quickly walked over and whispered something in their ears, and Lindsay walked over with her guitar in hand (she brought everywhere), knowing exactly what song we were going to sing. They nodded and agreed. Walking back to our table. 

        "So what did you want." Stacy said to me. 

        I smirked, "What I want comes with a song." I said. 

        "Give me a beat!" Joselyn yelled and I giggled a little the band then started playing the song and well you know what happens next.


	4. Practice and Step One

Liams POV

        After Coral and her friends performance and everyone's clapping Stacy huffed and walked to our table. She looked furious, as she was practically humiliated the whole performance. "What was that about?" I asked her stealing a glance at Coral.

        Stacy glared at Coral, "Just Coral and her freak shows are being mean to me and the girls." Stacy said with a little pout looking at me. "Li can you go tell them off for me." Stacy said gripping my arm. She patted her fake eyelashes that reached the top of her eyebrow. My friends looked at me scared of my answer, I was even scared for my answer. They knew I didn't like Stacy at all, but I might as well try to talk to Coral this year. Key word try.

        Yeah, this is a good chance to talk to Coral so might as well, and make the shortest conversation ever. "Sure." I simply said getting up and walking to her table. I saw her friends notice me coming and they whispered to Coral something. I saw Coral look at me and frown. I bit my lip and looked down at my feet shyly as I approached the group.

        "What do you want? Have you come to yell at us cause we hurt your little girlfriends feelings." Lindsay said with a fake sad face, tuning her guitar at the same time. I mentally made a disgusted face at the thought of Stacy as my girlfriend...again.

        I shook my head vigorously at the thought. They looked confused at my answer. Coral raised an eyebrow,  "Then what is it you want?" Coral asked looking at me with a cute confused face. 

        "Um well I came over to tell you guys that I loved the performance. You guys are really good at singing ." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Oh, and I'm not dating Stacy." I said, sending a small wink to Coral. They all gave me weird glances and I quickly looked at Coral and so did her friends. She blushed and looked away while I grinned and walked off. Yes score for me! Now I only have to do that a thousand more times, then become friends, good friends, best friends, and maybe ask her out.

        I got back to my table, my friends giving me worried looks. Stacy turned my face to look at her. "What did you say to her?" Stacy said shooting daggers at me.

        "I told them off and that's it." I told her pulling away.

        "Good. We don't need those tramps running around here and-" before she could finish her sentence I got up. 

        "Well this has been fun, but I'm going to class." I said as Stacy gave me a look for interrupting her rant. Sorry if you were disrespecting the girl I fancy. I wonder what I even saw in Stacy anyways.

*le time skipadeedoo*

        I walked onto the football field with my bag and in my practice gear. I ran over to Niall's side and immediately started warming up for practice. We practiced for a while, the screams of our coach being the only thing we heard before we took a break. 

        "Why were you late?" Niall asked me. I gulped down my water, feeling rather dehydrated.

        "Stacy." I simply said. He nodded in understanding and shook his head. My other mates came over to grab water. 

        "Did Stacy stop you guys in the hallway before practice?" Zayn asked us before taking a large sip of his water.

        All of us nodded at once, "What did she talk to you guys about?" Louis asked, narrowing his eyes as Lacy waved at him.

        "That I couldn't stare and or talk to Coral or her friends again." I said, they nodded also. I looked at the bleachers to see Coral and her friends playing with a koudie catcher and laughing. I just smiled at the thought of her. She gave me a glance and waved a little. I waved back so joy filling my insides. As she kept looking at me I was suddenly pulled to the side and was kissed roughly. Who is this! 

        Wait a second.

        I pushed this force away and saw Stacy there grinning. "Stacy!" I yelled. 

        "What?" she said looking at me innocently. I looked back to where Coral was but she was gone and so were her friends. I saw her walking down the bleacher stairs really fast and she looked back at me but then away quickly. I slapped my hand on my forehead and grunted. 

        "Why did you do that?!" I asked Stacy angrily wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. She rolled her eyes 

        "So Little Miss Bunny knows who you belong to." she replied as if I was dumb. I glared at her and walked out onto the field, just as coach blew the whistle.


	5. Macaroni and Practice

Corals POV

        "Dawn, Dusk c'mere girls!" I yelled to my doggies. They ran full speed at me toppling me over and licking my face. 

        "Okay quite the make-out session." Hailee said putting her dogs, Sugar Cookie and Oatmeal on their leashes. I glared at her putting my dogs down gently and on their leashes as well. I grabbed my phone quickly checking the time. 2:45. 

        Shiz I need to go. "Bye Hailee see you later for rehearsal." I said. 

         "Bye" she said giving me a little side hug.

*Skip da car ride*

        "Dad I am home!" I yelled walking into the house with a deep voice. My sister, Hesed, came out texting like always, probably her husband. "Hey who you texting" I said nudging her shoulder trying to look at her phone. 

        "It's Jake from State Farm. By the way he's wearing the khakis today." Hesed said looking at me with a smile. She remembered our little joke. I let down my dogs and they went to drink some water. I walked away laughing. My sister was the best when she's not acting like a grouch. I placed all my stuff inside my room and pulled out my homework so it'd be ready for me to do later. I quickly went to the restroom before walking out of my room. My sister was packing up her stuff and seemed to be ready to leave.

        "Hey Cory," Hesed said calling me. She turned around and fixed her glasses on her face.

        "Ches Tete." I said looking at her "seriously". She glared a little at me, she hates her nickname. 

        "I'm going home since you're home now. And plus Logan, Carter, and Chispa are restless." she said looking at me with a smile. By the way Logan's her husband, Carter is her son and an adorable nephew, and Chispa's her dog. She used to live here but went to Washington for college. She came back so she could stay with our family. Dang she's old, kidding she's only 21. Only three years older than me.

        I hugged her saying a goodbye, "Better say hi for me." I said. She nodded and walked out. Walking to the kitchen I grabbed some dinner to make for my dad. I started to make it while jamming out to some music. "Don't you dare burn me." I said looking at the Maccaroni and Cheese. I danced along to 'Wild Life" by Jack & Jack. After I was done making the food and dancing I got a text from my friend Lindsay.

        Chow Chow: Hey Mamma we need you over here, Ali and Hailee are singing a song called Talala or somethin

        I smiled and laughed, middle school memories.

        Me: Not this phase again be there in five

        I quickly grabbed my keys after putting the dinner away and said bye to my dogs.

        Unlocking my car, I jumped in and quickly drove away. Joselyn lived nearby the middle school so it took me a while to get to her house.

Whatever POV(Maybe it's Gandalf)

        As Coral was driving to her friend Joselyn's house Liam was just arriving at Zayn's. Yay! They gon start singing. Be proud!


	6. Perfectly Losers and Godzilla

Coral's POV

        Yay time for another rehearsal! I pulled up to Joselyn's house and smiled. Our little girl band was called Perfectly Losers. I don't know how we made it up, it just came to us one day. Lindsay(Chow Chow) is our Dj and musician along with Colby. I walked in to see everyone. Marissa jumped up and hugged me yelling "shes here!". We laughed. 

        "Okay guys what is today's song?" Joselyn asked all of us. All of us put on our thinking faces. I almost cracked up at how they were all stroking fake beards on their faces. What had seemed like forever but truly was only a minute I finally thought of a song

        "How about we sing Better Together by Fifth Harmony?" I asked. All their faces were priceless. 

        "Yes this is perfect it has a part or all of us! Genius I say! Genius!" Marissa said. We giggled as Lindsay and Colby went to the and got the song up for us as we positioned ourselves in front of the microphones in the little recording booth. We all placed on our headphones and well let's just say we rocked it. Lindsay gave us high fives as we walked out and Colby cheered a little bit. 

        "You guys were awesome!" Colby said looking at us. 

        "Pretty sure my neighbors hate me now." Joselyn said smiling.

        "It was worth it wasn't it?" Hailee said. We nodded and yelled heck yeahs. 

        "C'mon Linds lets hear it." Ali said happily. Lindsay nodded and replayed our recording. Halfway through it Ali and Marissa started headbanging to the song by the end they were holding there heads groaning. 

        "Are you okay?" I asked scared they got a concussion or something. 

        "Yeah just a head rush." Marissa said, Ali gave a thumbs up showing me she was okay. We laughed and walked out of the recording booth to the outside world. 

        "And at last I see the light, And it's like the fog has lifted." I sang "At Last I See The Light" from Tangled as the sun blinded me.

        We all walked onto the lawn and plopped down. "So how'd you guys deal with Stacy and the rest." Joselyn said ending the sentence with disgust in her voice. Suddenly we all blurted out talking and rambling on about how mean and jerky Stacy and her clique were. 

        "I mean they aren't bad it's just they think their better than everybody." Hailee started off. 

        "Don't forget the pounds of makeup they put on." Ali added. 

        "And the cheerleading outfits they don't seem to ever forget to wear." Joselyn said. 

        "And the $500 dollar Gucci bags and whatever else they can afford with their Daddy's credit card." Marissa exclaimed. 

        "C'mon guys there has to be at least one thing you like about them." Lindsay said glancing at all of us. 

        "Um, I don't think so. " Colby said chuckling out.

        Everyone looked at me. "What what did I do. Please don't hurt me!" I said as I covered my face. They laughed. 

        "It's not that." Colby said. I looked at them with a confused expression. 

        "It's just you love everybody there has to be something you at least like about Stacy." Marissa said. I gave them a shocked expression then thought for a moment. 

        "Um I guess I like how they treat each other like sisters like we do. At least that shows they're at least human." I said. They all nodded. It went silent for a moment and all you could hear was the sounds of birds and cars passing by. I then spoke up. "I just wish we could show who we are."


	7. One Direction And Foorball

Liam's POV

"Sup guys." I said giving all my mates a bro hug. 

"Hey." they said while hugging back. I sat down in Zayns recording studio. 

"So what did you work on What Makes You Beautiful?" Harry asked Zayn. Me and the boys secretly have a band called One Direction we hide it because we don't want people to know about it. We've already made a lot of original songs. 

"Well," Zayn started off spinning around in his spinny chair, "I started off by adding in the back round music me and Niall worked on and attached it to the recording." Zayn said. 

"Can you show us what it sounds like?" Louis asked. Zayn nodded and played the song. Louis did a little dance, we laughed as he did it then high fived each other at how good the recording was. 

"That was amazing." Niall said happily. 

We all nodded agreeing. "So which of our songs are we singing today?" Zayn asked.

We sat there thinking for a moment until Niall stood up and put a finger in the air. Zayn chuckled. "What is it Nialler? You got the song?" Zayn said teasingly. Niall glared at him and stuck his tongue out at him. 

"As I was going to say, before I was rudely interrupted," Niall said looking at Zayn. Zayn just shrugged and chuckled. 

"The song was One Thing." Niall finished. We nodded and agreed to sing it. Zayn pressed some buttons and we went in one by one singing our parts. I walked out after finishing and we all cheered as we finally finished. 

"That was a great choice Niall our originals are one of the best out there." Louis said. Louis grabbed Niall and gave him a little noogy. 

Harry spoke up, "Let's not waste the rest of our rehearsal time now." We nodded as Zayn and Harry pressed some buttons and played our recording.

All of us did our own little dance moves and laughed. I felt my phone buzz and I grabbed it. 

Aaron: dude practice in 20 better get here if were gunna win da game 2 weeks away!

I groaned. "Guys we gotta go get ready we have practice." I said to the guys. They looked at me and groaned. 

"Are you serious?" Harry asked. I nodded. 

"Well then bye!" Louis said running out the door. I walked out after him to my car and jumbled the keys in my hand. I hopped in luckily I already had my practice uniform, helmet, etc in the car so I just drove straight to school.

I walked on the field just as the cheer leading squad squeal at their new uniforms. Stacy ran up to me after I got into my practice gear. "So, Liam you like our new uniforms." Stacy said showing her captain uniform off. I shook my head and walked past her.

I walked up to coach and he grinned at me. "Early I see!" coach said patting my back. I nodded. "Let's just wait for the rest and then we'll start." Coach said. I said 'ok' and walked over to where my stuff was at. I grabbed my phone and sat down. I looked through Instagram to see only selfies everywhere. I rolled my eyes. Soon I made it to a picture of Coral and her friends making funny faces at each other. I quickly liked it and grinned at how cute Coral was. Soon everybody made it and we started practice. 

An hour later I was gulping down water and chatting with some of my teammates. "So what do you think about the new cheer uniforms. " my team mate Jacob asked wiggling his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes. 

"I think Stacy just designed them to show off her body to the guys." I said. Jacob nodded, but still proceeded to check them out.

Coach called off practice after a few more tiring hours. I thanked God in my mind and packed up. I waited for my mates and hid behind my car to scare them. Seeing them walk past my car I jumped out yelling they all screamed in fear as I laughed. 

"Gosh darn it Liam!" Louis yelled. Laughing the guys came up to me and tackled me a little. I held my balance and chuckled at their attempt to bring me down. 

"Guys I'm the quarterback I'm pretty sure if I can push past 200 lb guys I can hold off you guys." I said as they laughed. 

"Hey you guys see the new cheer uniforms?" Zayn asked. We all groaned at once. 

"Yup and their horrible." Niall said. We silently agreed. Suddenly Louis grabbed the futbol out of Niall's hands and we started to play the actual game of Futbol.


	8. Trip and Fall and Get Embarassed

Coral's POV  
*2 weeks after rehearsal*

"I swear right now they just got their uniforms! Shouldn't they at least wait until we have a football game to wear it! I mean we get it GO TEAM, now shush!" I yelled as I ranted in the hallway. Hailee nodded as I continued my rant about Stacy and the uniforms for the cheer team. I grinned at Hailee "Your a great listener you know?" I said looking at her. I grinned and hugged her. She hugged back and I smiled. There were a bunch of people in the hallway stopping and talking. I didn't want to say anything cause it would be rude. Hailee groaned at the people walking slow in front of us. I looked at them, but didn't care our class was close anyway. She grunted i decided to cheer her up with an old middle school remedy we used to do when Hailee was about to punch someone.

I turned around and positioned myself. I was walking backwards so I was okay. "Handshake?" I asked her she nodded. We then started to do our little handshake thanks to NigaHiga! 

"I so agree with you. Also why do they always pick on us?" she asked me. I shrugged and still walked backwards cause I'm cool like that. "Coral watch it your gonna-" Hailee started to warn me before I bumped into someone. Me being a huge weakling fell on this person, spilled my stuff everywhere, and totally embarrassed myself. "Bump into someone, ouch." Hailee finished. I started to pick up my stuff until someone started helping me. 

I looked over to see the quarterback Liam picking up Mr.Bunny(my pencil pouch). "I'm so sorry." I said looking at Liam after grabbing my binder.

"No I'm sorry, I didn't see you. It's all my-" Liam paused mid sentence and finally looked at me. I smiled at him reassuring him he didn't need to apologize. He grinned at me. I turned my head to see if Hailee was here, but lucky me she wasn't. I grabbed the rest of my stuff as Liam slowly got up. He held out his hand to me and I grabbed it with a little 'thank you'. 

After a few seconds I spoke up. "No it's not your fault I shouldn't have been walking backwards in a hallway full of hectic students." I said looking at all the people stopping and staring. He smiled at me. 

"So um are you good. Not in the wrong way or anything, about the fall. You know cause I'm concerned?" he said awkwardly. I giggled and nodded a little. 

"I'm fine don't worry I've been tripped by chairs worse than that." I said making Liam chuckle.

I folded my hands and looked down uncomfortable with all the people stopping and wondering why I was talking with Liam. "I guess I'll see you at lunch then Coral." Liam said looking at me. Wait how does he know my name? "Um your in half of my classes?" Liam said looking at me confused. 

"Wait did I say that out loud?" I asked him. He nodded. I blushed and bit my lip. I said a little bye and walked to class. God I seriously just embarrassed myself in front of the schools most popular guy. I slid into my seat just as the bell rang and Liam walked in. He gave me a little glance and a smile. I smiled back, but then saw Stacy glaring at me so I quickly looked away and started the warm-up. 

"Coral, Liam you were later than usual what happened?" Mrs. Wilson(Marissa's mom) asked. 

I spoke up. "I thought I saw Gandalf I wanted to ask him if I could be a hobbit because of my shortness, but it turned out to be Mr.Hawkins." I said. Mrs.Wilson laughed and nodded.

*time skip*

I grabbed my lunch tray after paying and walked to my table. Mrs.Wilson let me leave a little early because I finished my work, but I'm sure it was because she wanted me to find Gandalf. I sat at my lunch table and waited a little for my friends. I took out my phone as I waited and texted everyone I could that I knew weren't at school. I munched on some gummy worms I had brought to school and scrolled through Pinterest. I felt a presence turn up next to me and by reflex I thought it was Joselyn. I quickly hugged the figure. What? Joselyn is one of my best friends I had to hug my little chola. "Oh my gosh I thought I was gonna be alone forever!" I said. The figure chuckled and I looked up to see Liam. I pulled away and blushed. 

"Glad you enjoy my acquaintance ." Liam said. 

I blushed, "Sorry I thought you were Joselyn." I said he smiled and chuckled saying it was fine. 

"So why aren't you at my table." Liam asked me surprisingly. I looked at him in shock.


	9. Lunch and Insults

Coral's POV

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "Oh, I just thought you would see me and say hi not see me and let me sit at your table." I said. 

Liam nodded. "Sorry you misunderstood." He said. I looked down at my hands embarrassed. "Well I guess I'll just sit over here then. Is that okay?" he said looking at me.

I looked up and nodded, "Of course." I said to him. 

He grinned and smiled at me. "Actually can my mates come over?" he said looking at me. 

I nodded, "Just not your girlfriend please?" I asked him a pleading look in my eyes. 

"Don't worry I don't even have a girlfriend." Liam said giving me a little wink. I blushed as he got up and went to invite his friends. I saw him walk back with Niall, Louis, Zayn & Harry trailing behind him.

Liam sat back down next to me his friends sitting next to him. "Guys this is Coral, Coral this is-" Liam started off. 

"Don't worry I know them they're in my first period class." I said waving at them. They waved back and smiled at me. 

"Whew, I was afraid you didn't know them." Liam said wiping fake sweat off his face. We all chuckled a little. I glanced at the door to see my friends walk in. They looked at our table and gave me a confused look. I kept waving them over until they stopped mentally asking me why jocks were at our table. They walked over and sat down. I grinned and quickly introduced them all. 

"Guys this is Hailee, Ali, Joselyn, Marissa, Lindsay & Colby. Friends this is Niall, Louis, Zayn, & Harry. Now have you met, chat, laugh & for you Hailee eat." I said as they laughed at my little intro.

Everyone quickly started to converse with each other. Niall and Hailee immediately started eating and talking about food. Louis and Ali started talking about sarcasm and who was sassier. Zayn and Joselyn talked about hair & photography. Marissa and Harry talked about tattoos and music. Lindsay and Colby started talking about band & baseball. Whilst me and Liam sat there awkwardly staring at our hands and food. Liam reached over and grabbed a gummy worm. 

He ate it then looked at me. "So do you like Toy Story?" Liam asked me. 

I immediately looked up and nodded. "Yes plus any other Pixar and Disney movie ever made." I said a little embarrassed at myself for being so childish. 

He smiled at me. "Great cause I thought I would have to leave and not come back if you didn't." Liam said grinning at me. I giggled and smiled at him. Our conversation went from there asking each other if we've seen this movie or that.

Suddenly I heard the clearing of a throat. "Well, well, well if it isn't Little Miss Bunny. Why don't you hop back to your rabbit hole where you belong." Stacy said. I turned around to see the witch herself. "Oh look Ms. Bunny finally decided to show her face. Watch out I hear there's a coyote who wants to just take you away forever. Wait never mind I shouldn't have even said that." Stacy said cackling. 

Lindsay spoke up. "Who said you could speak to her like that you slut." Lindsay spoke up. Stacy glared at her. 

"I'm the one who said so and by the way crawl back to the rabbit hole where you belong Miss Bunny, no one wants you here." Stacy called out. 

Lindsay tried to lunge, but Colby held her back. My eyes teared up. I knew if she kept going I would cry. Stupid sensitivity! I quickly walked out of the lunchroom and ran to the bathroom. I ran in and quickly started to calm myself down. "Don't cry!" I yelled at myself in the mirror. I saw the girls walk in and they quickly walked up to me and started to calm me down.

Liams POV

As Coral ran out her friends followed behind to see if she was okay. I got up and walked towards Stacy angry that she had just made my crush upset. "Stacy what's your problem? Didn't you see you made her upset?!" I half yelled at her. 

She chuckled and walked up to me. "I was only telling the truth Li. Didn't you see she was flirting. I was protecting your reputation and our relationship." Stacy said 'innocently'. 

"God I don't care about reputation. And we aren't together anymore!" I said to her. 

She smirked, "We will be." she said. I huffed at her selfishness. 

"God when will you get it. We. Aren't. Together. I like someone else and it just so happens you made fun of her!" I said. She rubbed my arm, but I pulled away quickly. Stacy looked shocked as I walked out of the cafeteria.


	10. Holding Hands and Teasing

Coral's POV

I waked into math afraid to face the witches and Liam. Striding past Liam I decided to sit in the back today ever since the incident. I brought out my textbook and started the little writing prompt foe English. A body towered over me casting a shadow on me. I looked up to see Stacy. "Stacy can't you leave me alone. You've humiliated me enough and of course in front of the football team. She smirked evilly. 

"Nope it's fun making you feel bad, Little Miss Bunny." Stacy said as she strutted away. Her and her clique cackled and went to there back to there business. I really wanted to say a comeback, but then it'd be rude and I don't want to do that. If only Marissa were here she'd call them out and probably make some comebacks, the rest of my friends too.

I put my head in my hands and huffed. Why?! A tap on my shoulder grabbed my attention, but not my eyes. "Yes?" I mumbled out. I could hear someone sit down in the desk next to me. It better not be Stacy again. I finally decided to look up and saw Liam there. It almost kind of made me cry thinking he heard the insults. Darn you sensitive side! He put on a smile and placed his hand on in mine. I felt electricity shoot up my arm. Don't worry it's nothing you just shocked yourself on the chair. 

"I yelled at Stacy for the insults. I don't believe her, don't worry." Liam said to me. I smiled at him giving a mental thank you. I looked down at our hands and blushed. 

"You didn't have to you know I'm used to it." I said. 

"No I wanted to." Liam said squeezing my hand.

*skipadeedoo*

After class we walked through the hallways together. By the way he held my hand throughout class! Total butterflies, don't judge. We stopped at my locker at the end of the day laughing at the little story Liam told me. 

"So you really chugged all the soda?" I asked him giggling. 

He nodded. "Yup and scarfed down all the chocolate too." he chuckled out. I grinned. 

"Hey um I know I just met you today, but do you maybe want to go to Louis later it's karaoke night and well I'd like you to come. Not as my date or anything, you can bring your friends too." Liam said nervously. 

I thought for a minute it would be really fun to see jocks sing. I smiled and nodded. "I would like that. And I'm sure my friends will too." I said before I opened my locker. Liam said a little 'great' and walked away grinning.

I packed up all my stuff with a big smile on my face. I grabbed my car keys and closed my locker. The girls and Colby came up to me and smiled. "Hey guys." I said to them. They smirked at me. "Okay what did I do, don't hurt me." I said looking at them they smirked even more. 

"You like Liam." Ali teased. 

I blushed "No I don't." I said. 

"Yeah you do." Hailee said. I shook my head. 

"Okay then if you don't like him then were all going to karaoke at his friends house." Lindsay said. I looked at them and nodded. 

"Good then were going, bye Coral." Marissa said teasingly. Joselyn gave me a hug and a bye then they left. I then realized I forgot my dogs leashes and went back to my locker. After grabbing them I quickly closed my locker(again).

Leaning against my locker I thought about today for a little bit. I thought about what my friends told me about me liking Liam. I totally just met the guy. But, do I like him? Does he like me? What will everybody think? Ugh I hate high school! Then it came to karaoke. Where does Louis even live? Dang I don't know where he lives. What if I get lost? I need to ask Liam. I might need his number too, you know just in case I get lost. He might need mine too for emergency's, right? The confusion! I stood up straight and quickly started looking for Liams locker. Suddenly I ran into Stacy. I quickly said sorry. 

"You should be!" she yelled at me. I quickly moved out of her way as she flipped her hair in my face and strutted away. My search returned for Liams locker.


	11. Phone Numbers and Dogs

Liams POVLiams POV

        I walked toward my locker which was a long walk from Corals locker sadly. A grin was fully spread across my face. Once I made it to my locker I made sure no one was around. As soon as I was sure no one was here I jumped up in joy doing a little fist pump. She said yes. Wait a minute she said yes. She. Said. Yes. Oh my god! Wait a minute she's coming to Lou's. Wait a minute she doesn't know Lou's address. Dangit. "Ugh, I'm so stupid!" I said kicking a locker. Ok, ow!?!? I pulled my foot up and rubbed it a little hopping on the other foot. I opened my locker and grabbed all my stuff. I closed it and frustratingly brushed my fingers through my hair. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and decided to text Coral and text her Louis address.

        "Liam!" I heard someone call my name. I looked up also hearing some running. I saw Coral running down the hallway with a look of relief on her face. She came up to me and smiled. "I forgot to get Louis address. And just in case maybe your number in case of emergency." Coral said blushing a little at the end. 

        "Oh no it's not your fault I forgot to give you Louis address." I said apologizing to her. She gave me a small smile. 

        I then smirked at her. "Wait a second are you asking me for my number. Cause you know I am the football captain, how do I know you're not a stalker and going to follow me everywhere?" I asked her. Pulling off my backpack and putting it in front of my face like a shield. I looked to the side and gave a grin to Coral.

        She smiled at me back showing off her sparkly teeth. "Stop gloating." Coral said playfully punching my arm. I pretended to be hurt and fake frowned only for my frown to be taken down by a chuckle. "Oh and I'm not a stalker I prefer intensive researcher." she said with a giggle. I chuckled again, then proceeded to give her Lou's address and my phone number cause you know emergencies. After that I asked her for hers and she gladly accepted. Once she had finished she gave me a grin. 

        "Can I get a picture for you know your contact?" Coral asked me. I nodded and quickly did a little Batman pose for the picture. Coral giggled and saved it as my contact. "Your turn." I said to Coral. Coral then proceeded to do a heart shape with her fingers and smile. I snapped it and saved it.

        "Okay I guess I'm good now. I shall now go and get my doggies and go to my car." she said in a deep voice, she then made a superman pose and skipped away. I laughed as she giggled away. Wait this is my chance to talk to her(again). 

        "Hey uh Coral, can I walk you?" I asked her. She nodded as a small smile played on her lips. We walked along and to the front doors, being a gentleman I opened the door for her. We walked over to the little dog 'park' to go and get her dogs. 

        "Oh there they are. Dawn, Dusk c'mere girls!" Coral yelled. Soon enough two husky puppies bounded toward us. They ran up to Coral jumping up and down in joy. 

        One came up to me happy a ever, I picked it up and stroked it's fur as it licked my cheeks. "Hey Coral who's this?" I asked. 

        She looked over, "Oh that's Dusk a stubborn cookie. Took her two weeks to finally love me, lucky." she said.

        I laughed at her childishness. Well looks like I made a new friend. "Okay we got my dogs. To my car we go." she said picking up I guess was Dawn and skipping away humming 'The Wizard of Oz'. I ran to catch up since I was laughing a little bit. She was already at her car when I caught up. I looked at her car and grinned it's the same color as mine. Coincidence I think not. 

        "Sweet car." I said to Coral. 

        "Thanks bought it in the summer. What's yours look like?" she asked me. I pointed across from her to mine. Coral's mouth dropped as she gawked at it, she then turned to me with wide eyes. I snickered a little bit at her face. Coral then opened her car door, she placed Dawn in as I placed in Dusk. Coral then got in after and waved at me before she drove off. I smiled as I waved back. I can't wait for karaoke!!!!


	12. Karaoke and Disney

Corals POV

        As I walked up to the front door of Louis house, I could already hear rowdiness inside plus some yelling. "Boys." I whispered to myself smiling and shaking my head. I stepped on the porch and pressed the door bell. Quickly the noise stopped and I started to hear running and yelling 'I got it's'. Soon enough the door opened revealing all the guys huddled together around the door. 

        "Hi Coral!" the guys all said in unison. 

        "Hey guys." I replied back with a little wave. They all stepped aside and quickly let me in. "Nice place." I said turning around looking at Louis. Louis smiled and said a little 'thanks'. 

        "So um where are your friends?" Harry asked me. I looked up at them smiling. 

        "They're definitely coming." I exclaimed with a smile on my face. They all nodded with grin plastered on their faces, and as if on time the doorbell rang.

        "I'll get it!" Niall yelled and ran down the hallway. Harry, Louis, and Zayn followed pursuit. Liam stared at them as they ran then turned back to me. Liam walked over to the couch and sat down patting the seat next to him. Walking over I quickly sat down, the guys then soon came back with the rest of my friends. Once we were all sitting down, Louis stood and walked in front of the tv. 

        Louis turned around and smiled at all of us. "As you all know, tonight is karaoke. And as you young fellas know we always have a theme." Louis said to us. Lets just say he was pacing back and forth slowly like he was in the military. He turned his head as we nodded along for him to continue. "Tonight," Louis started then faced forward with a on his face. "is Disney night. Which may also include Disney Channel Original Movies." Louis continued. I did a little fist pump in the air.

        The guys except the girls, Colby, and Liam looked confused, so I just shrunk back into the couch. They all gave little laughs and I blushed embarrassed. "Oh we still love you Coral." Lindsay said. Everyone gave me a group hug and I smiled. 

        "Lets get started!" Colby exclaimed. We all silently agreed. 

        "Okay so first solos, then duets, then a group song." Louis said. He clapped his hands making me jump a little in my seat. "So who's going first?" Louis asked.Everyone leaned back in their seats refusing to go first. I scratched the back of my head nervously. "Well I ain't going first." Louis said all sassy like. Still nobody spoke up.

         I was gonna get up and volunteer as tribute to sing first, but Hailee stepped up before me. "Fine I guess I'll go first." Hailee said. She grabbed the microphone then looked through the music.

        The beginning of the song 'When Will My Life Begin' came on and Hailee sang along. Niall was grinning from ear to ear and so was everyone else. After she finished Niall went up after her singing 'I've Got A Dream'. Here's how the song list goes: Ali sang- 'Belle', Louis sang- 'Gaston', Joselyn sang- 'Friend Like Me', Zayn sang- 'One Jump Ahead', Marissa sang- 'Part of Your World', Harry sang- 'Under The Sea', Lindsay sang- 'A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes', and Colby sang- 'Cinderella'. Then Liam went up and started to sing a song which everyone sang along to. 'You Got A Friend In Me' started off and quickly I started to sway to it. Liam sang it beautifully which enchanted me. Okay too cheesy back to reality, we cheered for Liam as loud and as excited as a kid at Chuck e Cheeses(that place is creepy). We all sang along to the song smiling at each other throughout it.

        Liam finished off the song and we cheered loudly. We all poured compliments on him the guys making sarcastic ones as well. After that everyone looked at me expectantly and my stomach dropped as I realized what was about to happen. The girls were smirking at me and Lindsay kindly pushed me up off the couch toward the karaoke machine. Liam gently smiled at me and placed the microphone in my hand and stared at me as he walked backwards to the couch. I gulped as I looked at everybody then turned to the machine. I started to type in the song I was gonna sing and once it popped up my fingers wrapped around the mic tightly. My hand maneuvered to the screen and pressed the song. I turned around and saw Hailee give me a thumbs up and a big grin. I closed my eyes then started to sing.


	13. Singing and Mama Payne

Coral's POV

        I sang quietly at first, but my voice progressed more and more as I saw the smiles and the crazy dance moves that my friends started to do. "It's not just make believe." I sang the last verse with a big smile on my face. My friends clapped loudly and cheered as I stood their hiding my face. "Don't look at me." I said as they stared at me for a few seconds. 

        "Awe, Cory!" Joselyn said getting up and hugging me as I blushed. 

        The rest of my friends got up and hugged me too. "Can't, breathe." I choked out, I was in the middle of the hug and was being suffocated. They chuckled and pulled away from me. Colby ruffled my hair a little bit. I pouted at him as he just frizzed up my hair even more. 

        "Duets! So who's with who?" Louis asked. 

        "Hailee's with me." Niall said. 

        "Joselyn!" Zayn said grabbing her hand. 

        "Jose no! You betrayed me!" I said pouting at her.

        "My boo." Colby said hugging Lindsay from behind. Lindsay cuddled into him. 

        "We're cuter." Marissa said hugging Ali. 

        "No Ali's mine!" Louis yelled. 

        "And Marissa is mine!" Harry said grabbing Mar. 

        "Fine none of you love me." I said pouting. 

        "Awe come to Daddy!" Liam said holding out his arms. I skipped to him and he grabbed me hugging me tightly. I smiled and giggled sticking my tongue out at Joselyn. 

        "Coral is mine!" Ali said looking at us. 

        "Ya'll lost your chance with me." I said hugging Liam back. 

        "Liam I thought you loved me." Niall said. 

        "No I love Coral!" Liam said placing his chin on my head. 

        "Okay, okay pick your songs before someone starts fighting for dominance." Louis said sticking out the hat. Everyone reached in and got a slip of paper and read it aloud. I was holding our song and was scared to sing with Liam.

        The song list be like this; Hailee and Niall: At Last I See The Light, Louis and Ali: Beauty and the Beast, Joselyn and Zayn: A Whole New World, Marissa and Harry: Kiss the Girl, Lindsay and Colby: So This Is Love, Liam and Me: I'm Wishing/One Song. It wasn't in that exact order, but hey I listed them right? Everyone sang beautifully and we cheered and sang along to each song. Me and Liam started to finish up the song before he looked me in the eyes giving me a wink. 

        I blushed like a tomato, if that's accurate. "Yas! Otp game strong!" Ali said. I gave her a glare before my face broke out in a smile.

        "Group song now?" Lindsay asked. Louis nodded and pulled up High School Musical's We're All In This Together. At the end of the song I jumped on Lindsay's back and did jazz hands.

        "Yas, pose on point!" Hailee said as we laughed.

        After the laughter died down Niall and Hailee spoke up. "I'm hungry." Niall and Hailee suddenly said. "Agreed!" Ali said raising her hand, we nodded as well. 

        "I'll go get some pizza if you guys want?" Zayn said speaking up. 

        "Course we want you to get pizza mate, were hungry." Louis said sarcastically. Zayn glared at him a little. 

        "Ya'll want pizza, or nah?" Marissa said raising her eyebrow. Zayn was already grabbing his keys as we nodded. 

        "Jose go with him, your the one who knows what we want." I said looking at Joselyn. She rolled her eyes at me and jogged to keep up with Zayn. 

        "You made me run!" Joselyn yelled before she closed the door. I giggled and gave Hailee a high five. 

        "To the couch!" Harry said jumping onto the couch. He bounced off and hit the floor making us laugh. 

        "Are you okay?" Lindsay said through her laughter.

        "Yup, relaxing is just dangerous nowadays." Harry replied looking up at us with a cheesy smile. I clapped and high fived him. 

        "The cheesy club." Ali said pointing at me and Harry. Quickly I walked to the love seat and relaxed calling 'Dibs!'. Liam joined me on it propping my legs on his lap. 

        "Dibs!" Liam called as well. 

        "Which one? The couch or Coral?" Louis said. Ali high fived him saying a loud 'Oh!' in the process. 

        "Hey don't touch my munchkin!" Marissa said coming up to me and hugging me. 

        "I'm not that short." I said to her. 

        "You are to us." Ali spoke up as she walked out of the kitchen with Louis both holding cups and plates. Just as they set them down we heard the door open and saw Joselyn and Zayn walk in with pizza. 

        "Food!" Hailee said running up to them and grabbing the pizza. She placed it on the table and we all dug in quickly as Louis put on the movie Grown Ups.

Liams POV

        I was laying on the love seat beside Coral, her legs on my lap. She was sitting up and was laying on my shoulder. I could feel her laughter and would sometimes look over and smile down at her. She really was short. The movie soon ended and I frowned as Coral got up. 

        "We gots to go now." Marissa said getting up too. Soon they all grabbed their bags and left to their cars as we called out goodbyes and waved to them from the door. After helping Louis clean up I decided it was my turn to leave too. Grabbing my car keys I said bye to my mates and left. When I walked into my house the first person I saw was my mum. 

        "Hey mum." I said hugging her. 

        "Oh, Liam you scared me." she said slapping my arm lightly as I pulled away. "Did you have fun at Louis?" she questioned. 

        I walked up the stairs and replied with a big grin on my face. "The best!"


	14. Jumpscares and Squad

Corals POV

*2 Weeks Later*

        It's been two week since karaoke Disney style and we've gotten along very well with the boys. We went out to bowl, did more karaoke, and went out to eat. It's been an amazing two weeks just saying.They are great additions to our already huge group. Our group consists of Hailee, Ali, Joselyn, Marissa, Lindsay, Colby and me. Along with our other three besties Eduardo, Kayleigh, and Angie. Eduardo is sassy and tall as fudge, Kayleigh is a dancer like Colby and Joselyn and sarcastic, and Angie is a total tomboy plus she's my cousin. And I guess our group now also includes the other boys too! The girls(excluding Lindsay) seem to be warming up and developing crushes on the guys. As for me I don't really know. Maybe some feelings for Liam. I don't know! He's my best guy friend now, sorry Colby but your practically my brother!

        I walked into the school looking around for my friends. When I spotted the big group I noticed Liams back turned to me and I smiled to myself. Walking up behind Liam I decided to scare him. Louis seemed to notice me and I put a finger to my lips to tell him to be quiet. He nodded and I positioned myself to scare him. I got up on my tippy toes and close to his ear. 

        "Boo!" I said as I tazed his sides with my fingers. Liam jumped up and squealed a little bit. Right now the boys were laughing and I was dying of laughter on the floor. 

        "That's not funny." Liam said to me with a slight smile. I slowly got up as my laughs died down. But when I looked at Liam I couldn't help but giggle a little at him trying to keep a serious face. The guys were still laughing in the background Niall laughing the hardest out of them all.

        "That was funny to you?" Liam asked me. I nodded unsure why he asked me. Me dying on the floor should have given him a hint. "Well it's not gonna be funny after this." he said. 

        "What are-" before I could finish my sentence Liam picked me up and put me over his shoulder and ran up and down the hallway. 

        "Liam! Put me down! Don't make me tell your mom about this!" I yelled at him. I felt and heard him chuckle. He put me down next to Ali. When did the girls get here? I glared at Liam and huffed pouting at him. I then noticed our friends laughing at us. 

        "Oh my god! You threatened to tell his mum!" Niall said laughing again. By the time they had all calmed down Liam apologized to me. 

        "It's okay it was quite funny." I said giggling. Liam hugged me tight and gave me a big grin. When we pulled away from our makeup hug I managed to taze him again.

        I quickly ran away to History. I ran in and jumped in my seat yelling 'Safe!'. Liam ran in after me and gave me a half glare half smile. "Hey you showed the hallway my butt, so payback." I said. 

        "In my defense you have a cute butt." Liam said to me making me blush hard. 

        "Hey, I'll taze you again." I threatened him my cheeks still flaming. He just shook his head and sat next to me. He pouted and looked like a puppy dog. "I'm sorry Leeyum." I said apologizing to him using his nickname. He only pouted more, I felt really bad. "Li, don't be mad. What can I do to make it up to you?" I asked him. 

        He looked at me and smirked making me raise my eyebrows. "A kiss." he said puckering his lips. My breath hitched and I blushed before I spoke. 

        "Okay." I said. I moved in to give him a kiss on the lips before I swiftly moved over and kissed his cheek.

        Quickly I sat back down in my chair as the bell rang. Liam frowned at me his cheeks a tint of pink. "You didn't say where." I simply said. Our friends walked in and sat beside us. 

        "So what happened after you ditched us and came here?' Zayn asked us. Me and Liam looked at each other. 

        "Well first of all, I beat him here. Sat in my chair, and then apologized to Payno here." I said. 

        "Wait a second our football captain, got beat running, by our innocent little Coral?" Harry asked.

        I nodded as Liam started to protest. "Hold on. I let her win okay?" Liam said. 

        "Sure you did." Louis said sitting straight in his chair. 

        "I did." Liam said frustrated. 

        "Don't flatter yourself mate." Zayn said patting Liams back. Mr.Banks walked in and we hushed down. 

        "Leave the talking for lunch and for our team, some energy for the game in two weeks." Mr. Banks said to the guys.

*Time Skip Cause I Can*

        It was now lunch and we were with squad at our now full table. Eduardo, Kayleigh, and Angie were sitting with us today. Liam was on my left while Kayleigh was on my right. Liam propped my legs on his lap causing me to lean onto Kayleigh. 

        "Ah!" Kayleigh said as I fell onto her shoulder. She scooted away and made me sit up. 

        "No Kayleigh! My side chick! No!" I said grabbing her and pulling her back. 

        "I thought I was your side chick?" Lindsay asked me. 

        "You are. My side chicks are you and Kayleigh. My wifey is Joselyn. And my strippers are Ali and Hailee. Colby is the bae and Marissa is the hooker. Angie is the prostitute and Eduardo is the side side chick." I said listing all the people I had(a/n: This is a real list actually). We made this list up in eighth grade don't judge. 

        "Who's your hubby again?" Hailee asked me. 

        "I don't think I have one." I said to him trying to recollect if I had one.

        "It's me remember." Liam spoke up giving me a cheeky grin. I giggled and nodded at him, him also giving me a tight hug. 

        "Were your male strippers!" Louis said pointing at him and the guys. They posed and puckered their lips. I nodded at them laughing. 

        "We are so weird." Kayleigh said laughing. 

        "I don't even know how I turned up here in the first place." Eduardo said looking at us with a scared look, but giving Angie a look of disgust. 

        "What did I do?!" Angie said slapping his arm. 

        "You were born." Eddy said in a sassy voice. We laughed and then proceeded to talk to each other again. Liam had his arm wrapped around my waist to keep me from falling off the bench. Soon lunch was over and we all got up to leave. 

        I walked beside Angie talking to her before I ran into the trash can. "Ha! Trash can wants you back home Little Miss Bunny." Stacy said cackling with her plastics.

        "It's trash can not trash can't! Get your facts right Blondie!" Lindsay said snapping back. I laughed at the little saying I have and how it was used against Stacy. Stacy said a little 'Whatever' and walked away her heels clicking. 

        "I'm gonna rip out their extensions one day." Marissa said glaring at the group of pie faced makeup girls. 

        Liam wrapped an arm around my waist again and started to whisper in my ear. "She's the only trash I see around here." he said in my ear. I giggled and smiled at him. 

        "Hey, that's rude.' I said slapping his arm lightly, but still smiling. 

        "I know." Liam said grinning at me as we started to walk out of the cafeteria. In the hallway we chatted and laughed loudly making people give us looks. There were a bunch of people around causing me to duck behind Liam so I wouldn't get smacked in the face accidentally by an arm.

        "I got you wifey." Liam said smirking as he looked back. I smiled up at him and continued to hide.


	15. Football Games and Parties

Corals POV

        "Crush them Liam!" I screamed over everyone else's shouting. Today was the big homecoming game and all we needed was another point to crush our enemies from Douglas High School. Everyone was shouting at the players including the whole group and I. The football team practically demanded us to be sat in the front row closest to the field. We could see the cheerleaders a few meters away giving fake smiles to the crowd and as they cheered. Stacy would glare at me every few minutes, but I didn't really care since all I wanted right now was for our team to win. Me and my friends only attended the game to cheer for our team, not to watch the cheerleaders shoot flirtatious looks at everyone. The girls seemed to have stopped cheering and I looked over to see them talking with a girl from Douglas that used to go here, but got expelled.

        "Is that Nicky?" I heard Lindsay ask me. I nodded at her and smiled. 

        "Don't worry if she comes over I'll cut her." I said smiling at her. Lindsay thanked me and hugged me a little bit before she turned back to the game. 

        "Kill those little kittens Harry!" Marissa screamed. Her colorful hair covered her shirt that said 'Go Harry!' on it. We kind of made shirts over the weekend so we'd be prepared. Mine said 'Liam Is Mine!' on it. Lindsay made it okay, not me. Suddenly my eyes flashed to the field to see Zayn throw the ball to Louis who instantly caught it. Louis ran the ball to the goal line the other guys having his back. 

        "Oh my god!" Ali yelled shaking my shoulders roughly. Louis made it past the goal line before he got tackled which caused us all to cheer in victory. Louis happily got up and threw the ball on the goal line before doing a little dance.

        Everyone was screaming in joy as we watched our team win the homecoming game. Our whole school chanted our little song. I grinned as me and my friends plus half the school ran onto the field to congratulate our winning team. 

        Louis was getting chest bumped by Liam before I ran up and hugged him tightly. He seemed shocked at first before he quickly hugged me back slightly picking me up and spinning me around. "Congrats!" I said to him when he put me down. 

        I pulled away as he smiled at me widely. "Thanks, and nice shirt." Liam said his hands still on my waist but his eyes brightly shining as he smiled at my shirt. 

        "Lindsay made it for me. Well, we all made shirts since we decided to cheer for our friends." I replied. Liam chuckled and I saw him start to say something to me before he was cut off.

        A guy came up to Liam with his helmet in hand and sweat beading down his face. "Hey, captain you going to the big after party?" the guy asked. 

        "Yup, and I'm bringing some friends along too." Liam said smiling down at me. I blushed as the guy winked at me before he ran away into the crowd cheering. Liam wrapped an arm around my waist before we walked away from the big crowd. me and Liam walked around searching for our friends before finally finding them by the bleachers we sat on. 

        "My wifey!" Joselyn yelled running up to me and hugging me. 

        "There they are! We were worried we had to go to the party without you!" Colby said smiling. Everyone else cheered and Niall grabbed Hailee dancing with her making her smile and giggle. 

        "Were actually going to that?" I asked my friends looking at them all. All of them nodded and it calmed me down a little bit, but I was still nervous.

        "Come on we gotta change into some party clothes." Louis said sniffing his jersey and cringing. 

        We nodded and walked to our cars driving back home. I walked into my house and to my room. I stared at my closet contemplating what to wear for a high school party since I've never been to one. i frowned at all my clothes. What do I even wear? After what seemed like an hour I decided to let the girl help me on this one. They showed up to my house wearing party dresses and heels. They helped me with the process of picking out my clothes. Soon after I was done we walked out of my house. I texted my dad where I would be. I grabbed my car keys and quickly drove us to the party destination, which was at Stacy's house unfortunately. My car was crowded, but thankfully we made it there safely.

        Liam and the guys were waiting for us outside the door when we walked out. You could hear the music blaring from the house from outside. "Okay, let's get everyone's numbers just in case we get lost." Lindsay said, and we nodded. 

        And then after we walked into the house. Liam was by my side and he leaned down towards my ear with a smile. "You look adorable." he said. I blushed as he lead me through the crowd holding my hand. 

        I could smell the alcohol and the mix of sweat in the air making me cringe. "You better not drink." I yelled over the music at Liam. 

        He shook his head at me having a look of disgust on his face. "I hate alcohol." he said, I smiled at him. He just got ten times more attractive. 

        "I've never tried it, but I already hate it." I replied back. He smiled at me widely and I gave him a kiss on the cheek.


	16. Closets and Youtube

Liams POV

        I walked around the crowded party looking for Coral since she just vanished. The sweaty bodies rubbed up against me making me cringe. The smell of alcohol filled the air making me cough. My eyes wandered around the room to see Ali and Louis dancing together and Lindsay and Colby talking a few feet away with cups in their hands. Guess I was going to be the driver. I was frustrated and wanted to find Coral just in case something bad happened to her. With all these drunk teens who knows what they'll do. My friends kept partying while I kept searching. I had already looked everywhere downstairs, and decided to make my way up. I pushed people out of the way and managing to say sorry over the music, but earning glares from the one night couples. The music echoed causing my ears to ring as I called out Corals name.

        As I walked up the stairs I thought of places Coral might be. This was Stacy's house so I've been here before and managed to learn a few hiding spots. I opened doors to empty rooms or rooms with people in them and angering them as well. "Coral!" I called out worried she might be dead. Walking further into the big house the ringing stopped in my ears as the music got quieter. I heard some laughing in a closet and decided to try in there. I opened the door and saw Coral sitting under some jackets. She had headphones in her ears as she watched YouTube and didn't seem to notice me yet. She finally noticed me after a minute and took out her ear bud saying a small 'Hi.' "Hey. Why are you in a closet?" I asked her with a smile. She smiled sheepishly up at me making her innocent face look adorable.

        "I'm not really the party type. With all the alcohol and grinding teens, not really my thing. But, you wanted me to go, so yeah." she replied back biting the inside of her lip. 

        "You didn't have to go, we could have just stayed at my house and had a movie marathon. Just you and me." I said to her with a small smile. She grinned at me and nodded. "Next time how about it?" I asked her making her nod excitedly. I closed the door behind me and crouched down next to her. "What you watching?" I asked sitting down and looking at her phone. 

        It showed a guy in a wig on Omegle. "Oh, it's Ricky Dillon, he's part of O2L or well used to be. They broke up, but in this video he's flirting with guys on Omegle." Coral said smiling. I chuckled as it sounded very funny. "You're just in time though he's putting on his song Ordinary." she said passing me and ear bud.

        I grabbed it and put it in just as the song started. Coral started silently singing and dancing making me smile fondly at her weirdness. I had to admit it the song was pretty catchy. "So sick and tired of staying up to see the break of dawn, Everybody's taking shots, 'til they're passed out on the lawn, Broken hearts and Styrofoam and empty double cups, I guess I'm ordinary 'cause I don't give a what, I don't give a what, I don't give a what, I don't give a what, I don't give a what." Coral sang happily. I laughed as she continued with her silly dances.

        When the chorus started up again I decided to sing with her. "So sick and tired of staying up to see the break of dawn, Everybody's taking shots, 'til they're passed out on the lawn, Broken hearts and Styrofoam and empty double cups, I guess I'm ordinary-" I sang but was cut off by the door swinging wide open.

        It revealed my drunk mate Luke. "Luke, what the heck!" I yelled at him. He stumbled back drunkenly and held his hands up in surrender. 

        "Sorry dude. Just wondering where you are." Luke said with a small chuckle at the end since he messed and slurred his words. "Stacy's looking for you by the way. Says it's urchin." Luke said swaying. 

        "It's urgent Luke." I said while rubbing my temples annoyed. 

        "That's what I said." he replied. 

        "Fine, just tell her I'll be down soon." I said. He nodded and started to stumble away before turning back to us. 

        "Oh and sorry about interrupting you and this fine lady." he said winking at Coral. I saw her blush a bit and put her ear buds back in. I growled at Luke for flirting with her. He put his hands up in surrender and walked away before being suddenly pulled into a bedroom.

        When he was finally gone I brushed my hand through my hair with a groan of frustration. I turned around to see Coral quietly watching a new video with a smile on her face. I smiled down at her as she suddenly giggled. I stuck out my hand for her and she grabbed it pulling herself up. She bumped into my arm and almost fell back down, but I wrapped my arm around her waist in time. We walked back to the party downstairs and made our way through the big crowd. When we passed by the dance floor to get to the backyard Coral laughed hysterically. I stopped and turned to see her looking at a certain part of the dance floor. Looking over I saw Ali and Louis grinding on each other. I chuckled along with Coral and imitated them making her laugh more before continuing to walk to my destination. Luke told me where she would be after I managed to grab him out of the bedroom.

        I saw Stacy standing next to the pool in her heels. Her back was to me as she yelled at her pool boy for giving her soda instead of tea. I rolled my eyes at her and cleared my throat. "You wanted to see me." I said tightening my grip around Coral a little. 

        Stacy turned around with a fake smile before it turned into a glare as she saw me holding Coral. "Yeah just you not this tramp." she said pointing at Coral. I gently squeezed Corals waist again before looking down at her smiling face. 

        "She's not a tramp, unlike you." I said glaring back up at Stacy. She clenched her fists before letting out a deep breath and putting on another fake smile. 

        "Whatever. Now down to business." she said putting on a what I think was a seductive face and walking toward me slowly. 

        I gave her a look of disgust. "What do you want." I asked her in a stern voice.

        "Oh you know what I want Li Li." I cringed at her nickname for me. "You know, you, me, back together. Can we start it all over again." Stacy said pouting with her lip gloss covered lips. Coral started laughing at that exact moment making me smile at the great timing. Stacy glared at Coral as she watched her YouTube videos. 

        I turned back to Stacy my smile immediately wiping away. "I'm sorry, but that's not at all possible." I said dully. Stacy smirked and traced her finger on my chest. I smacked it away making her gasp and glare at me. 

        "And why's that." she said her hand on her hip. 

        "Because you're a bully. You put yourself before others, and I don't want that in a girl." I stated and turned around walking away with Coral. Stacy crossed her arms and smirked. 

        "I'll get you one way or another Liam. Even if it means destroying what you love." Stacy called out to me.

        I looked over at Coral and gulped at Stacy's threat. Coral looked up at my feared covered face and frowned. She pulled out her ear buds and looked at me. "What's wrong?" she asked me concerned. I gave a small fake smile down at her and shook my head. 

        "Nothing, just want to leave." I said lying and telling her the truth. 

        "We can go find our friends and go, if you want?" Coral asked over the music. 

        "That'd be great." I sighed out. She nodded at me before hesitantly walking away. I looked around before finding a curly mop of hair and a rainbow on the dance floor. I walked over and pulled them away saying a simple 'Let's go.' They groaned childishly in unison making me give them a 'Really?' look. Looking past Harry's head I saw Lindsay and Colby. "Stay here." I said to the two who nodded glumly. I quickly walked over and grabbed them. "We're leaving come on." I said.

        They didn't do anything to complain and just followed me. "Hey Li- Liam I saw Zayn and Joselyn over there." Harry said stuttering and drunkenly pointing at a corner. I saw Joselyn and Zayn dancing and walked over to them. I grabbed Zayn who held on to Joselyn. 

        "We're leaving." I sternly said to them. I made it back to the drunk group and started to direct them to the door. It was like rounding up chickens. They got distracted by the music and would stop and dance making me more than frustrated. 

        "Liam!" I heard a screechy voice call. I turned around to see Stacy pushing through the crowd to get to me. 

        I saw Luke and grabbed him "Luke! Go! Distract!" I said pushing him in the direction of my ex. Luke quickly started to distract her making her clearly angry. I pushed my friends and made my get away.


	17. Drunkies and Tickle Fights

Corals POV

        When I finally grabbed Hailee and Niall from the kitchen I dragged them back to the front door. The sweaty bodies around me made me want to gag as I pushed the two to the doorway. Before I could make it back to my friends I was tripped. I fell down on the ground with a thud crushing a few stray cups on the way. People looked down and glared at me as I apologized. Quickly I got up and grabbed my friends and started to drag them back to the door. I saw Ali and Louis stood in the spot swaying to the music together. 

        "Why are we here?" Hailee whined as she leaned on Niall. Niall drunkenly smiled down at her as he held her up by her waist. 

        "I already told you, we're leaving." I said to them helping Ali stand up straight. 

        "But, why?" Niall whined causing me to give them all a 'Seriously?' look. They coward slightly at my look.

        "And that's how Mama does it." I heard someone chuckle out. I turned around to see Liam walking over with the rest of the group. He smiled at me as our friends stumbled over to the doorway. 

        "Did you get everyone?" I asked him. He nodded at me and quickly we all started out the door. As we pushed our friends I turned to Liam. "You should take the guys with you, and I'll take the girls." I said to him grabbing a hold of Joselyn as she leaned on Zayn. He nodded and quickly grabbed Harry as he started to take off his shirt. I gently pushed all the girls into my car before slamming the door shut. I walked around the car quickly before they could hurt themselves in any way. Turning the car on I drove out ofthe driveway, having to slap Ali's hand away as I did so. Pulling over I texted Liam to ask for his address before continuing to drive in the direction of his house.

*Skipadooa The Car Ride*

        I pulled up in front of Liam's house and turned to look at my friends. "You guys, please behave." I begged them as if I was mother talking to her kids before they went out in public. The girls just nodded along as they stared out the window twirling their hair and waving. "What are you guys looking at?" I asked them as I turned my head to see what they were looking at. My eyes trailed to the moving figures going to the front door of Liam's house. They stumbled up the stairs and into the porch light, lighting up their faces to show it was the guys. I looked back at the giggling girls and smiled at them. "Come on let's go." I said as I unlocked the car doors. The girls quickly jumbled out of the car and ran to the front door as if they were going to die if they didn't see the guys up close. I laughed as I saw Marissa trip slightly as she ran up the stairs.

        I got out of the car with a giggle as I speed walked to the door. Closing the door behind me I could hear talking going on in the living room. Strolling into the living room I saw all the girls flirting it up with the guys while Lindsay and Colby made out in the corner. They must have figured out they were dating. My eyes scanned the room before I saw Liam turning the TV off. 

        "Herro." I said, making Liam jump slightly before turning around. 

        "Don't do that. I could have died." he said wiping away a fake tear and putting his hand on his heart. I giggled at him making him smile down at me. 

        "You guys look cute together. Are you dating?" Joselyn asked me and Liam. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at her. 

        "No!" I yelled ather before whispering an 'I wish.' under my breath. 

        "You should, you're adorable." Marissa spoke up.

        Liam chuckled before putting on a serious face. "And what about you guys? Are you together?" Liam asked everyone except me and the couple kissing. All of them shifted uncomfortably as Liam and I smiled in triumph. "Thought so." Liam said with a small smirk played on his lips. My smile slightly faded as I checked the clock. 

        It was currently almost two o'clock in the morning and I widened my eyes. "Okay everyone to bed." I said while clapping my hands. They all groaned or whined at me, making me give them all a slight glare. "Now or no breakfast." I said in a serious voice. Hailee and Niall quickly fumbled over the couch and layed down on the ottoman. I smiled at how Hailee had her head on Niall's stomach as they quickly fell asleep. The rest all grabbed a blanket and fell asleep somewhere on the couch, loveseat, recliner, or floor.

        Liam walked over to the stairs and stood at the bottom waving me over with a smile on his face. I skipped over to him and watched as he let me pass by. I thanked him before walking past himand up the stairs. I stood at the top of the stairs waiting for Liam as he turned off the lights and speed walked up the stairs. He smiled at me as he stepped up the last step before grabbing my hand gently.

        "Come on." he whispered before dragging me down the hallway. At the end of the hallway Liam stopped and opened a door. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the warm room. I looked around with a grin as I saw the big Batman logo above his bed. 

        "This is awesome!" I excitedly said. Liam thanked me and walked over to one of the black drawers and pulling out some clothes. He walked back to me and passed me some sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt.

        "Is this good for you to sleep in?" he asked me in a concerned voice. I nodded at him and thanked him as he passed me the clothes. "Bathrooms over there." he said pointing at a door nearby. I walked over to his bathroom and closed the door behind me as I got in. 

        I stripped down and quickly got changed. Before I walked out I took the bow in my hair and gently placed it next to the sink. I made a mental note not to forget it. Unlocking the door I walked out to see Liam tapping away on his phone as the TV played a show I wasn't familiar with. I skipped over to his bed and plopped down next to him (A/n: Don't you dare think wrong). "Herro!" I said with a smile as I looked up at him. My head was in my hands with my elbows propped up making my cheeks bunch up and make me look like a chipmunk.

        Liam looked away from his phone and turned it off. He laid down on his stomach and leaned toward my face with a smile plastered on his mouth. "Hello." he said with a chuckle. His laugh made his eyes crinkle out of happiness and made his face look cute. He slightly moved forward and caused his nose to brush against mine. The TV played on as Liam and I smiled at each other for a few seconds.

         "Is this like a staring contest?" I asked with a giggle making our noses brush again. 

        "I don't know. You tell me." he said crossing his eyes and looking at his nose making me laugh. I sat up with a grin giggling a little as I criss crossed my legs. Liam sat up too, and even when we were sitting down he was taller than me. "Why you gotta be so tall?" I said pouting as I looked up at him. He chuckled and looked down at me. 

        "Cause then I would be able to do this." he said and suddenly grabbed my waist.

        His hands tickled my sides and made me laugh like a hyena. I laughed and kicked, but wasn't able to stop him."Li-Li-ahaha!" I laughed out. 

        "Yes." he asked calmly.

        "St-stop! Plea-ahaha!" my laughter filled the room as Liam chuckled along. 

        "Tell me you love me!" Liam said chuckling as he continued to tickle me. 

        "Fin-fine! I-haha lov-haha you-hahaha!" I laughed out. Liam stopped abruptly causing me to fall back onto his lap out of breath. Once I caught my breath I looked up at him with a playful glare. "You jerk!" I yelled at him slapping his arm.

        "But, you still love me." he said cheekily. 

        "Sadly." I whispered out with a giggle, but loud enough for him to hear. He smiled at me with a little twinkle in his eyes as I laid down on his bed. My head hit the pillow and I gave a tired sigh. I saw Liam turn off the lamp on the bedside table before leaning down next to me.

        I started to drift off to sleep before I felt the covers go over me. Liam got under as well and scooted next to me. A small kiss was felt on my head as darkness started to fall over me. I heard one last voice before I fell fully asleep ."Goodnight beautiful."


	18. Cuddles and Dancing

Corals POV

        My eyes fluttered open to the sound of birds chirping loudly outside. Sunlight shown through the curtain blinding me slightly. I yawned and stretched a little bit, not wanting to get up cause I was so comfortable. Pulling off the warm covers, I shivered trying to get up to go to the bathroom, but couldn't. I looked down to see Liam's arm wrapped around my waist tightly holding me down. I blushed hard, before attempting tor pry his arm off me. Gently placing my hand on his I tried to pull him off of me. He suddenly grunted in his sleep and pulled me into his chest. His warm chest sent shivers up my spine and made me want to melt into his chest. I blushed as he dug his head into the crook of my neck inhaling deeply. I giggled when his breathing tickled my ear, before slapping my hand over my mouth from making noise. 

        Curse my ticklish ears! Liam's eyes fluttered open his brown eyes trailing down to look at me. "Kinda trapped down here." I said to him nervously. He gasped and threw his arm off me and sat up quickly. 

        He looked down at me with a tint of pink on his cheeks as he scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Um, Coral what are you doing in my bed." he asked me nervously smiling slightly. I sat up quickly and looked at him. "Um did we...?" he asked looking at me. I shook my head at him vigorously making him sigh in relief. "Now I remember what happened." he said while chuckling at me. I smiled at him my eyes looking over his shirtless chest and messy bed hair. Biting my lip I got up and quickly walked to the bathroom to do my business. After I finished I walked out of the room to see Liam making his bed. He smiled at me making his eyes crinkle at the corners cutely.

         Blushing, I walked away and over to a beanbag. I plopped down in one of his beanbag chairs making him chuckle softly. I checked Instagram and saw a bunch of pictures from the party last night. Rolling my eyes I turned off my phone and got up walking over to Liam. He turned and smiled down at me, showing off his white teeth. "That was a fun party last night." I said trying to make conversation. 

        Liam laughed and nodded at me. "Yeah, but too bad we had to drag our mates home." Liam said with a chuckle. 

        I nodded and giggled, "Too bad we left early I didn't get to dance." I replied. Liam grinned and grabbed my hand swaying slightly. 

        "You still can." he said while pulling me into a hug making me giggle. He hummed to a ^tune^ I didn't know while he swayed us from side to side. I giggled and laid my head on his chest listening to his melodic voice. 

        Before I knew it he pulled away from me with a big grin on his face, mimicking the one I had on my own. "Come on let's go check on how our hungover friends are doing." I said holding out my hand. Liam happily took it in his big one and dragged me gently out of his room and down the stairs. We looked down at all of them to see them still passed out and plastered all over the floor. 

        An idea popped in my mind causing a smirk to appear on my face. I quickly dragged Liam to the kitchen smirking at him. "What's on your mind?" he asked raising an eyebrow playfully. "Oh nothing just a prank." I said swaying back and forth on my feet, trying to look innocent. 

        "Suspiciously looking innocent." Liam replied with a quiet chuckle, trying not to wake out friends. 

        "Do you happen to have a Febreze bottle?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him and trying to wink. He smirked at me and nodded.

*Prank Time Skip*

        Liam and I set up the whole prank. We had to drive to the store to bye a few more Febreze bottles and some zip ties. We had zipped the zip ties far enough on the bottles so they would stay on. Liam and I stood in the kitchen holding the six fragrance death traps. "Now for the big finish. On the count of three." I whispered. Mouthing the countdown to him. As soon as I got to one we pulled the zip ties and threw them into the living room running back farther into the kitchen. 

        We could hear the sound of them going off and could smell it as well. Liam pulled me into his arm and covered my face as I started couching while laughing. Hearing the sounds of our friends screams and shouts of fright made us practically die laughing and coughing. 

        "It smells like a garden threw up!" I heard Marissa yell. We soon heard the sound of the bottles running out before they stopped.

        Liam and I walked out of the kitchen, tears of laughter running down our faces. We saw our friends glaring at us with their arms crossed coughing once in a while. I was still in a fit of giggles along with Liam as our friends complained and shouted at us. They ended up laughing along with us for a little bit before getting serious again. 

        "You betrayed me! I want a divorce." Joselyn said with a pout. I stopped laughing and pouted back at her. 

        "But, why?" I asked her. 

        "I smell like I was in a Febreze commercial!" she shouted at me in a matter of fact tone. 

        My pout was replaced with a bruh look. "You can marry me!" Liam said raising his hand excitedly. 

        "I already did." I said with a smile. 

        Liam hugged me and grinned. "Mine!" he shouted at the others who put their hands up in surrender. I giggled and smiled at them all in triumph. 

Liams POV

        "Mate I did not at all expect this from you and especially Coral!" Zayn replied with a shocked tone in his voice. I shrugged back at him and chuckled my arms still wrapped around Coral protectively and possessively. 

        "Don't underestimate the power of Daddy and Mama Payne." I replied back with a wink. He rolled his eyes and walked away. 

        "My hair is all sticky. I need to take a shower." Marissa stated while parting her hair with a look of disgust. 

        "Me too." Niall said sniffing his shirt and coughing. Everyone else agreed and started to walk to the door so they could go home. They all sopped abruptly in the middle of the doorway. 

        "Wait, we don't have our cars." Louis said groaning and turning around. Coral pulled away from my tight hold and walked up the stairs and down the hallway. She came back jiggling her car keys in her hand with a small smile on her face.

        "Take my car." she said tossing her keys to Ali, who caught it midair. I grabbed my keys and tossed it to Harry who caught them and walked out with the rest of the group. Coral waved bye to them before walking to the couch and plopping down. Walking over I grabbed the remote off the coffee table and sat next to her. The smile on her face that she was trying to hide gave me a fuzzy feeling in my stomach. I turned on the TV and started to watch it silently giving side glances at Coral once in a while. 

        She yawned and made a cute squeaking sound like a squirrel making me chuckle quietly. "You tired?" I asked her. She turned to look at me and gave me a small smile, nodding with slight droopy eyes. 

        "Just a little." Coral replied stretching her arms out. 

        "You can sleep on my shoulder if you want?" grinning I extended my arm reaching out for her. 

        With a tint of pink on her cheeks she nodded and leaned back on my shoulder slightly cuddling into my arm. 

        "Now you...go...to...sleep." I imitated the scene from Monsters Inc making her laugh under her breath and close her eyes. A few minutes later I heard the sound of light snores and felt her chest raise up and down softly. Smiling down at her, my hand moved it's way to her hair removing a strand of it from her face. Her nose scrunched up at the movement before she cuddled closer to my chest. I adjusted her onto my lap slowly wrapping my arms around her waist to keep her from falling off.  She snuggled closer as I continued to watch the random show playing. 

        After a while the door opened and in walked in the rowdy guys. "Hey mate!" Lou yelled placing his hand on my shoulder with a hard grip. Coral stirred slightly in my arms and finally the guys noticed she was asleep.

        They whispered quietly to each other smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and flipped through some channels. The girls soon walked in just as loud causing the rest of us to shush them. They gave us looks before noticing a sleeping Coral in my arms. Ali walked away and up the stairs before coming back with a phone in her hand. She stood in front of me and seemed to snap a picture before tapping away on the phone. 

        Coral stirred her eyes slowly opening before she looked up at me. She lifted her head from my chest and rubbed her eyes looking around. "Hey guys." she tiredly said out. Everyone said little 'Hey's' before Lindsay got up and passed her a bag. Coral took it and got up going to the bathroom nearby, shutting and locking the door. We sat in silence as the TV played on background. The girls were whispering to each other before I heard a chorus of awe's echo in the living room.

        The bathroom door opened and Coral walked out in an adorable outfit. I scrambled to my feet and scratched the back of my neck nervously. 

        "Wow, Coral you look great." blushing along with her. 

        "Thanks." she said looking down at her feet shyly. The sound of someone clearing their throat snapped my attention back to the others. 

        "If you guys are done being all lovey dovey, then I'm proud to say were going to the park." Zayn said sarcastically. Coral excitedly started jumping up and down causing us to laugh. She then stopped after she accidentally turned off her phone. 

        "Guys who put this as my background?" she asked blushing and holding up her phone for us to see.  I saw the picture Ali took of us cuddling placed as her background. The guys all made 'Ooo' sounds as the girl made 'Awe' noises. Where as me and Coral were standing there blushing like mad.

        "Okay why don't we go to the park before I kill you guys?" Coral stated with a shy grin.


	19. Ice Cream and Swings

Coral's POV

        We walked around the park talking about random stuff and laughing as we realized all the things we said. "So you guys all exchanged here from England?" Lindsay asked the guys with a small smile as Colby wrapped his arm around her waist. 

        The guys all nodded except Niall. "Um no actually I'm from Ireland." he said chuckling slightly at my face. 

        "You lived in the same country as Jacksepticeye!" I excitedly said. 

        He laughed and nodded. "I guess so." Hailee hi fived me and I grinned. 

        "Do you know how to do a jig?" Ali asked tilting her head to the side slightly. 

        "Of course! I have Irish blood." he held his head up high as we chuckled. 

        "Could you please show us?" I begged him. 

        "We'll join you if you want?" Joselyn asked him pointing at her self and Colby. Niall nodded his head before quickly posing. All three then started to do a jig.

        We cheered them on gaining weird looks from people on the sidewalk. Once they finished we clapped and smiled. They bowed at us sarcastically and started to laugh. 

        "I didn't know you could dance!" Zayn excitedly said to Joselyn. 

        "Me and Colby are actually partners in crime in the studio." she said making a fake hand gun with Colby. They leaned their backs against each others and made smolders. They pulled away and fist bumped each other. "But, the only thing Colby doesn't know what to do is bachata!" Joselyn said side glaring at Colby. 

        "It's not my fault!" Colby argued back, making Joselyn make an 'Mhm.' sound. The guys were all confused as they looked between the two. 

        "What's bachata?" Louis asked. Joselyn and I looked at him and gasped in shock. I put a hand over my heart and felt hurt as Joselyn held me up.

        Hailee then spoke up as I pretended to die. "Bachata is a Latino dance very famous with Latin music." she said rocking back and forth on her knees. Joselyn and I looked at each other then started to sing Darte Un Beso by Prince Royce, we danced along to it too. Everyone else smiled and laughed at our little dance number. 

        I then remembered that I was going to my uncles house tomorrow so we could hang out like we always did on Sundays. I grinned and turned to my friends. "Hey do you guys wanna go to my uncles house tomorrow? All we do is hang out, eat, and at night my uncle turns on some lights and music and me dance." I asked them all with a small smile. They nodded at me and said that they would come. "Great I'll text you guys the details and I'll see you guys there." I smiled at them causing them to nod once again.

        Hearing two growling noises my eyes widened and I got scared. Hailee and Niall blushed and Hailee rubbed her arm nervously. "Sorry those were our stomachs." she apologized. 

        "I guess were both starving." Niall chuckled out. We all laughed while Hailee's face became slightly crimson and smiled up at Niall. 

        "I didn't eat this morning, cause I was sprayed with Febreze." Hailee exclaimed glaring at me and Liam. Liam and I giggled in the background. 

        "To the ice cream parlor then?" Ali asked us pointing across the street. We nodded and walked together across the street to the ice cream shop. My hands were clutched behind my back as I skipped across the road waving at the cars that stopped as a thank you. We made it to the door and happily chatted away as we walked inside. There weren't many people inside so we were happy our big group didn't take too much space.

        I waited behind my friends grabbing some money out of my phone case to pay for my ice cream. Someone booped my nose making me look up. My eyes met Liam's and I smiled at him. 

        "So what are you getting?" Liam asked me looking at the menu then back at me. 

        "Probably Chocolate Fudge Brownie." I replied. Liam nodded and grinned down at me. 

        "You seem to love chocolate." he said with a chuckle. 

        "Who doesn't?" I asked him with a grin. Louis walked away after grabbing his ice cream and I let Liam go first. 

        "And what would you like?" the guy asked him. 

        "Um one Chocolate Peanut Butter Chip and one Chocolate Fudge Brownie." Liam said to the guy while looking at the menu. I widened my eyes and shook my head at Liam. 

        "You don't have to get me it, I can order it." I said to him. 

        "Yeah I know, but I want to. It's the gentlemen thing to do." he replied back with a wink. 

        I blushed as the guy came back and Liam started to bring out his money. Quickly I passed Liam my money so I could pay for my own, but he denied it and payed for it. Liam grabbed the ice creams and carried them toward an empty booth nearby. 

        "Liam here let me pay you back." I said attempting to pass him the money. He shook his head and passed me my ice cream. 

        "No it's fine. I wanted to pay for you." he said with a smile. I frowned at him and felt guilty eating my ice cream. "Coral it's fine." Liam reassured me. I gave a small smile and continued to eat the ice cream. After a while of comfortable silence Liam spoke up. "You got a little something on your face." Liam said pointing at my cheek. 

        I widened my eyes and grabbed a napkin wiping my cheek. "Did I get it?" I asked him. He shook his head and reached out toward my face, his thumb met my cheek and he wiped it softly.

        "There." he said pulling his thumb away. I smiled at him and blushed before turning to my ice cream. We continued to eat until we all were finally done. We all walked out of the ice cream parlor and made our way to the park.

        I walked alongside Lindsay and chatted with her about random stuff. Our group made our way to the park and walked to an empty part of the field next to the playground. I swerved and walked to the swings and got on one of them, giggling. Swinging softly back and forth I saw my friends grinning at me. I waved at them my feet sweeping the ground lightly. Hands met my back and I flew forward. I turned my head to see Liam there pushing me on the swing. He chuckled at me as I giggled and helped him. My hair would fly back and then come and hit my face before landing on my shoulders gently. I felt like a kid again, well I always felt like a kid. Liam slowed down and I came to a stop after a few minutes. 

        I turned around and grinned at Liam thanking him before skipping away toward my buddies. Plopping down on the grass, I sat criss cross applesauce. They got up and ran toward the playground making me pout. They began to play as I sat there and watched. Liam made his way toward me and loomed over me his hands in his pockets. 

        Standing up I smiled at him and looked up at the sky. My eyes snapped to Hailee running around on the playground. "Hailee! Safety!" I yelled at her, she slowed down, but continued. "They never learn." I whispered to Liam sarcastically rolling my eyes. He chuckled and grinned down at me. After a few seconds he cleared his throat. 

        "So can you teach me bachata? I don't wanna make a fool of myself tomorrow." he said nervously. I giggled at this and nodded at him. 

        "Sure, I would love to teach you." I said.

        He smiled and gently placed his hand on my waist. I placed mine on his shoulder and smiled up at him. I took him step by step whispering to him what to do. 

        He learned rather quickly and soon was dancing faster. "Can we start over I think I messed up." Liam said. I nodded at him and resumed my beginning position. We began to dance again and I smiled at him. 

        "See you have the hand of this." I whispered to him. He chuckled and grinned back at me. He suddenly spun me around and pulled me into his chest continuing the dance. I smiled at him and blushed as he pulled me closer to him. My head leaned on his chest and our dance became slower. The sounds of our friends' rowdiness was tuned out. I hummed softly to Darte Un Beso and closed my eyes as I danced with Liam. His chin sat atop my head before he laid his cheek there instead.


	20. Pozole and Bachata

Coral's POV

        You could smell the food all the way down the street, meaning the party had already begun. I pulled up into the driveway of my uncles house as the girls all sang along to the Pocket Full of Sunshine. I waited there as the song started to finish. Once it faded out I turned off the car and we all got out. Colby pulled up with Lindsay inside as well, both of them waving at us. 

        Down the street Liam's car rolled down. My face broke out into a wide grin making Colby chuckle. "Why so smiley all of a sudden?" Marissa asked with a smirk. I pushed her away from me and tried to hide my face. 

        "Hey don't hide it let Liam see." Lindsay's playful voice said beside me prying my hands off of my face. 

        "But, I'm known for smiling it's not gonna be a difference." I said looking up at my friends flashing one of my goofy smiles. 

        "Sexy." Hailee said making me laugh.

        "What's sexy?" Niall's voice said with a laugh. The rest of the guys came out of the car and walked toward us. 

        "Hello friends." I said hugging them all. An arm draped around me pulling me back warm enveloping me. 

        "Hello, Mama Payne." Liam's joyful voice filled my ears making me smile. 

        "Hello, Daddy Payne." I replied back pulling away and hugging him. His arms wrapped around my waist tightly before we pulled away. "Come on!" I said happily pulling them all toward the front door to my uncle's house. I let go of their hands and turned to all of them. "People of ages 18 and 19. I give you the Mexican palace!" I opened the door making those heaven noises you hear in movies. 

        My friends all laughed at my weirdness. We walked in and were all greeted by the smell of pozole. Niall was practically drooling and Hailee was sniffing the air looking very giddy.

        My two cousins, Angie and Danny walked out of the game room arguing over what seemed to be Mario Cart. They argued for a minute in front of us before they turned and finally noticed the big group of teens. They waved at us, Angie saw me and we smirked at each other. "Angie!" I yelled in a deep voice. 

        "Cory!" Angie said with a deep voice as well. We laughed at each other and hugged. "Sup Danny." I said to my other cousin head nodding at him. He gave me a side smile and a small 'Hey.' "Well, I'm being rude. You guys already know these rascals. " I said pointing at my oldest besties. Joselyn ran to Angie and hugged her along with the rest of the group. "And these people you may know from school." I turned to the guys who greeted my cousins. Angie was being smothered by Joselyn in a hug, making me giggle. 

        "Come on you guys gotta greet the rest of my family." I pried her off of Angie and skipped away to the kitchen greeting my other cousins in the living room.

        "Hey, es mi chaparrita! Hola mija!" my aunt's kind voice was heard behind all the pans and plates moving around in the kitchen. 

        Suddenly she hugged me tightly making me squeak quietly. "Hola tia." I replied hugging her back. After we pulled away the rest of my family came up and hugged me as well. Once I was done I tuned to see my friends all getting hugs as well. 

        "We missed your friends." my uncle said pointing over at Ali.  I smiled and introduced the rest of the guys who were happily hugging back my aunts. "This is Zayn, Louis, Harry, Niall, and Liam. My friends." my other uncle walked in and stared at them suspiciously. 

        "You better not be dating any of them." he said staring at me with a serious look. 

        I gave him a small smile and shook my head. "No I'm not." I said to him. 

        "Better not." he said grabbing some food before walking back outside. Rolling my eyes I turned back to my friends and smiled. 

        "Now that, that's over, let's eat." I said cheerfully. They all smiled and my aunt's all came over with bowls of pozole in hand. Hailee and Niall started downing the food quickly after thanking my family. 

        They were eating faster than me and my dogs combined. "These two love our food. I like them." my aunt smiled at the two, as we all chuckled and finished eating our food. We all got up and thanked my relatives one last time before walking out to the back patio. We saw my uncle carrying a stereo all by himself. 

        "Here let me help you with that." Liam said grabbing the stereo and helping him carry it away. They walked to where the karaoke was being set up. 

        After placing it in it's spot my uncle thanked Liam with a pat on the back. My friends all walked to the lounge chairs and sat down together. Some of the guys sat in the chairs or sat on the arm rests, or reversed with the girls in the seats or on the arm rests. Liam was sitting nearby and was on his phone looking focused.

        I walked over and squatted down in front of him my elbows gently rested on his knees. "So what you doing?"  I asked him my hair falling into my face. I glared at the loose strand and blew it out of my face. 

        He gave me a big smile and put it back in his pocket. "Nothing." he said looking back down at me. He leaned down as well propping his own elbows on his legs. 

        "Good cause then I couldn't do this." getting up I squeezed next to Liam on the chair, the arm rest digging into my back. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around me. "This is so uncomfortable." I said shifting a little.

        He smiled and pulled me onto his lap, making me blush and turn away from him. "This better?" he asked me kindly. 

        "Much." my eyes trailed up to his making me smile.

Time*(^-^)*Skip

        I snuggled closer into Liam's chest, the cold breeze making me shiver. It was six o' clock in the afternoon and it was freezing. "How is it that it's six yet it's dark out?" Zayn asked staring up at the sun setting in the distance. 

        "That's Nevada for you." Lindsay answered back, Colby's jacket draped around her shoulders keeping her warm. My eyes were getting droopy. Don't judge me, Liam is very soft and comfortable. Suddenly I heard music to my favorite Latino song. I jumped up as Solo Por Un Beso started playing making me grin at my uncle, who in turn smiled back. I looked over at Joselyn as she gave me a smirk back. I grabbed Liam's hand and gently started to pull him to the dance floor with all different types of lights spotlighting it. 

        Liam gave me a confused look as I wrapped my arm around his neck placing my other in his lightly. "Follow me." I whispered to him starting to dance.

        He seemed to remember the dancing I had taught him yesterday and gently pulled me closer to him. Our friends joined in and dance along.  Me and Liam were having a blast. He held me close whispering small jokes in my ear making me giggle. When he song was over we all clapped and thanked my uncle. 

        "Any requests?" my uncle asked us. 

        "Soy el Mismo by Prince Royce." Joselyn said, Zayn's arm still draped around her waist. My uncle chuckled and typed in the song, the song soon playing through the speakers. I wrapped my arms around Liam's neck before we started to dance. 

        "You look really cute." Liam whispered in my ear, kissing my cheek gently. I blushed and smiled thanking him quietly. 

        "Would you like to come over to my house tomorrow? To just have a Pixar marathon. Nothing dirty." he said to me. 

        I giggled and nodded, "Yes, I would love to."

Liam's POV

        I grinned and pulled Coral closer to me, screaming happily inside. "What time?" she asked me, her dark brown eyes looking so innocent and curious. 

        "Right after school. After football practice of course." I replied back. 

        She nodded and grinned. "This will make Monday, a day to look forward to." she whispered happily. I smiled at her excitement and couldn't keep my eyes off of her as we continued to dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooh first chapter!!! Hope you guys liked it and see you lovelies later! Bye!!! -Mama


End file.
